Worlds Collide
by Sonic Blaster
Summary: Goku is wished by an mysterious figure to another dimension. Sonic and Tails find him unconscious in Green Hill Zone ,and Goku wakes up in their care.


MLP: Age of Brothership

**Note: This my ****_FIRST _****fanfic**

**Also tell me if you want this to continue**

**It has been at least 3 moons since Tirek has been defeated. Equestria has experienced a long time of peace... if you don't count Discord's visits. The main six and the CMC have grown a bit too. SweetieBelle even looks more like Rarity. Well, enough backstory. You came for the fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**''Alright, it's ready.'' some pony said. Scootaloo has made an obstacle course on the path to get to the CMC clubhouse. Scootaloo boosted through the obstacle course without any trouble. When she got to the CMC clubhouse she heard some pony's voice. ''You're late.'' SweetieBelle said. ''Hey, it's not my fault Pinkie stopped me for cupcakes.'' Scootaloo said as she licked her lips. ''Where's AppleBloom? She should be awake by now.'' Scootaloo asked.** **Scootaloo asked. ''She has some work with AppleJack and BigMac.'' SweetieBelle said. Scootaloo groaned loudly. ''I'm so bored!'' ''Well, maybe we can go help AppleBloom.'' Scootaloo looks conflicted on what to do. ''Come on Scootaloo, we don't have anything else to do.'' ''That's is true. I'm in!'' Scootaloo said.**

**When SweetieBelle and Scootaloo finally made to Sweet Apple Acres, they saw the exhausted Apples. ''Hi, AppleBloom.'' ''Oh hi guys. I'm on break.'' AppleBloom says as she sits down on a hay bale. ''So, what brings you guys here?'' AppleBloom asked. ''We're so bored!'' the two ponies yell. ''Me too ,****but I'm on break and I don't really have any work for today.'' The CMC sigh ,until AppleJack comes outside with an basket of glowing scarlet apples. ''Sorry to bother you girls ,but I have a favor to ask you.'' AppleJack said. Scootaloo was so bored that she uncontrollably answered yes. ''Thanks ,because I don't have time to tell you anything ,but sell the apples.'' AppleJack meets BigMac and runs into the apple orchards. ''Sorry for being so sudden!'' AppleJack yelled from afar. ''I don't think I can walk to Ponyville at this point.'' AppleBloom told the rest of the CMC. ''Well you don't have to.'' Scootaloo said. ''What do you mean?'' AppleBloom asked. ''Ah hem, SweetieBelle.'' SweetieBelle used her unicorn magic to make a wagon with a scooter attached to it. ''When did you learn that?'' AppleBloom asked. ''I learned by watching Rarity.'' ''Okay ,everyone all aboard the Scootaloo Express!'' Scootaloo yelled. Then, the CMC ran into Ponyville to sell the apples.**

**A few minutes later the CMC only had 6 apples left. ''I can't believe ponies pay this good of cash for these apples.'' Scootaloo said. ''Hey guys, do ya mind if a grab an apple?'' AppleBloom said. The CMC shook their head. AppleBloom lifted an apple and she screamed. ''Top of the morning guys!'' PinkiePie's head was in the basket. ''Pinkie!?'' the CMC yelled. ''How'd ya get in there?!'' AppleBloom asked. Pinkie shrugged. ''I just needed a ride to Twilight's. I'm so bored!'' ''We are too.'' the CMC said. ''So, it's agreed that we want to go to Twilight's library?'' Everyone in the wagon nodded and Scootaloo boosted towards Twilight's home.**

**In Twilight's library, Spike and Twilight weren't doing anything of interest. ''Hey Spike, can you grab the basket of books near the door?'' Spike agreed and went to door. He grabbed the basket and had the door opened in his face. ''Hi, Twilight!'' The CMC and Pinkie said excited. ''You okay Spike?'' Twilight asked. ''Yeah, I've been through worse.'' ''Sorry.'' The CMC apologized and offered Spike and Twilight an apple. ''Twilight, do you have anything for us to do? ANYTHING?!'' The CMC and Pinkie were desperate for something to do. ''Sure. You can help Spike sort the books. Just don't hit him again.'' After about 10 minutes, Spike hears a noise outside, getting louder and louder. ''Scootaloo, can you go see what that is? It's getting annoying.'' Spike says. Scootaloo looks out the window and flips. ''Everypony run!'' Scootaloo yells. ''What is it... oh my gosh!'' Twilight sees a asteroid coming towards the library. ''Everyone run for your lives!'' Pinkie runs a hole in the floor. Everyone get outside and see a charred Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and AppleJack. ''One,Two,Three,Four,Five Where's Fluttershy?!'' Rarity was concerned. All of them were. ''I'm down here.'' Fluttershy's voice came from a ravine. ''How did you even get down there?'' Rainbow asked.''Well it all started when Angel woke me up to tell me to feed all of the animals earlier than normal. I did and then I heard a loud noise getting closer and closer to my animal friends. Then, I put them all upstairs, ran outside to warn you guys and I ending up in this giant hole. So, do you mind lending a hand?'' Fluttershy was starting to feel claustrophobic. ''Leave this to me.'' Rainbow Dash said.**

**Suddenly, the ledge Fluttershy was standing on broke and she could only hover to stay airborne. Fluttershy fell into the ravine completely faster than Rainbow could fly. Then, rocks covered the ravine. ''Fluttershy, if you hear my voice answer this question! Are you still alive?!'' Rainbow yelled. Fluttershy came to her senses and said yes. ''Twilight, can't you and Rarity pick up the rocks?''SweetieBelle asked. They both shook their heads. ''We're afraid that we'll make the rocks fall. We need to think of a plan of action.'' Twilight said. ''I have a plan of action. Act.'' Rainbow Dash punched the rocks as hard as she could and yelped. ''Needless to say, ''That's not a plan.''.'' Twilight said condescendingly. Rainbow Dash pouted. ''Please, hurry guys. It's kind of uncomfortable down here.'' ''We'll think of something to get ya out soon.'' AppleJack said. A boulder in the ravine injured Fluttershy's wing. Somehow, she didn't notice. The pain started to kick in. She started to shed tears. Then, Fluttershy saw another pony down there. It charged at her and she started to cry even harder. The pony tackled her and Fluttershy saw the pony in the light. It was a male Pegasus that was no bigger than her. The pony looked like Rainbow Dash with lighter colors. The pony was shocked at the position he was in with Fluttershy. He jumped off of her and spoke. ''Sorry, about that. I don't usually see ponies that don't want to kill me.'' Fluttershy had no words. ''Your wing is hurt.'' Fluttershy finally spoke. ''Y. Yes. And it hurts.'' ''I can fix that. You just need to follow me.'' Fluttershy didn't have any other option. A deep pony's voice came from the ravine's depths. The pony put Fluttershy on his back and flew even faster than Rainbow Dash through the cave.**

**''Um. We going to run into a wall.'' Fluttershy muttered. ''I know.'' The pony went faster and Fluttershy grabbed him tighter and screamed. They went through the wall into a cavern with beautiful shimmering waterfalls. ''Uh. You can let go now.'' ''Sorry, Sorry.'' Fluttershy let go. The pony looked through a drawer for a scroll. ''Darn it. Last one.'' Fluttershy wa****s shocked that this pony knew how to use magic. ''Alicorn, Artimist, Ether!'' Those words were spoken and Fluttershy's wing was fixed. ''Thank you, but I never caught your name.'' ''Sorry, my name is MistDash.'' Fluttershy giggled. ''That's a nice name. My name's Fluttershy. Can you tell me where I am?'' ''Sure. You're in the Brothership Dimesion. It is ruled over by an evil dictator. That's why I was so aggressive when we met. I thought you were just another soilder.'' Fluttershy shook her head. ''I'm far from that.'' Fluttershy yawned and MistDash did too. ''Sorry, I'm a bit tired. Do you have any beds here?'' MistDash answered. ''Just one. But, I can make you one.'' Fluttershy didn't understand what that meant. MistDash's cutie mark starting glowing and he made a cloud for Fluttershy to sleep on. The two fell asleep ,until MistDash woke up to a worried Fluttershy. ''What's wrong Fluttershy?'' MistDash asked half asleep. ''I thought my friends would of found me by now.'' ''Don't doubt them. They wouldn't want to lose a friend like you.'' Fluttershy showed a faint blush and went to sleep.**

**(Back with the rest of the Mane Six and CMC) ''Guys! I have an idea!'' PinkiePie had a plan. ''Lay it on us, Pinkie.'' Rainbow said. ''I can eat the rocks. Me and Maud used to have rock eating competitions at parties.'' The rest of the gang were impressed.**


End file.
